merci
by nutsforsurvive
Summary: Ceci est un os pour la tolérance: Hermione fait des recherches et un texte attire son attention. Lisez tout svp c'est un sujet d'actualité qui me tiens à coeur. Ce n'est pas long à lire grand max 5mn si vous êtes vraiment très long.


Hermione ouvris le livre. Elle faisait des recherche contre toute sorte de racisme, préjugés. Elle comptait bien crée une association pour les moldus et les nés moldus afin d'éviter un nouveau Voldemord. Un texte attira son attention:

"J'ai connu une fille.

Elle était fantastique. Elle était première de la classe. Elle riait et aidait tout le monde sans exception.

Elle arrêtait pas de me dire "idiote" "aide moi plutôt que de faire le clown".

Je l'adorais

Sa petite sœur était adorable. Toujours à aidé sa soeur malgré toute leurs "disputes". Elle me demandais toujours de lui lire un livre même si elle était assez grande " c'est plus drôle".

Son petit frère était malicieux. Un grand sourire illuminais toujours son visage il me sautait toujours dessus pour embêter sa grande soeur toujours à me faire des câlins et à me demander de lui apprendre des choses.

Leurs parents m'accueillaient toujours avec le sourire. Un " bonjour" avec un accent à coupé au couteau.

C'était pas grave.

On m'invitais à rester manger du "sur le pouce".

C'était un buffet tout fait maison. Avec des saveurs qui m'étaient inconnus mais délicieuse.

Je repartais avec un cadeau ( et pas un petit) alors que j'étais invité! Et le ventre plus que plein.

Pourtant des qu'ils quittaient le quartier on les regardais comme des fous, des gens mal élevés et des trafiquants.

Tout sa car ils étaient chinois on traitaient les mangeurs de chien. Pourtant je vous assure ils ne supportaient pas de manger du lapin. Alors du chien!

J'ai connu un type.

Il en connaissait plus que quiconque en musique et littérature. Pas que du rap et des mangas. Non tout.

Il était un peut turbulent mais faisait de mal à personne.

Un jours je me suis cassé une cheville. L'ascenseur ne marchait pas.

Il m'a porte sur 4 étages alors qu'on se parlais pratiquement jamais.

Il s'occupait toujours de son frère même si celui-ci lui cassais toute ses affaires. Il l'adorait. Il en parlais avec une fausse fatigue et un faux agacement.

Pourquoi faux? Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux tout simplement.

Pourtant quand il est sorti de la cité on le traita de terroriste, de voleur, de brute. Il était pas fréquentable.

Tout sa parce qu'il était noir et aimais les joggings.

Pourtant je vous assure que le pire qu'il ai fait est de dire à sa mère qu'il avait fait ses devoirs alors que non.

J'ai connu une fille.

Elle était toute fine. Fragile comme tout. Elle avait peur d'un rien.

Elle restait toujours en permanence, seule pour manger avec moi alors qu'elle avait fini les cours.

Elle prêtait tout et s'inquiétait pour rien.

Sa mère connaissait tout des choses de première S en physique elle le savais mieux que nous alors qu'elle était commerçante.

Quand elle a appris que sa tante est morte à cause de fous elle était éteinte.

Mais comme elle était d'un naturel joyeux et optimiste elle s'est relevée.

Elle disais que ceux qui avait tué sa tante étaient horrible. Qu'ils agissaient pas pour ceux en quoi ils disent.

Car elle était mis roumaine mi syrienne. Elle a dis "c'est pas ma religion". Je les connais pas. Ils ont tué leurs soeur dans ce cas.  
Impossible.

Pourtant quand elle à pris le train avec un foulard sur la tête des gens se sont éloignés "si elle avait une bombe?".

Alors qu'on la surnommais petit angelot. Et qu'elle supportait pas juste une tape amicale de peur de faire mal à la personne.

Et moi n'était là j'observais ses injustices. J'habite en France et suis française depuis trois génération au moins. J'ai la peau blanche.

Ils m'ont accepté et je les adores. Ils sont gentils comme tout.

Pourquoi les juges t-on avec un regard? Ils nous accepte non?

Alors je pleure moi qui ne pleure jamais qui ris tout le temps je me met a pleurer. Car s'en est trop quand des gens juges sur les préjugés.

Chacun est différents. Il faut jugé la personne sur se qu'elle est pas sur des rumeurs non vérifiés, au contraire je prouve l'antithèse.

Il existe des voleurs chinois. Des français aussi.  
Il existe des noirs délinquants. Des blancs aussi.  
Il existe des musulmans qui commettent des meurtres. Sincèrement je pense qu'après toute les guerres que les français on fait je pense qu'on est mal place pour critiqué.

Autre chose:

*Les français puent et se lavent jamais. Ceci est un préjugé sur les français. Vrai ou faux? Alors?

Faux. Alors? C'est pourtant un préjugé non?

Sa nous concerne alors c'est faux c'est sa?

D'accord dans se cas soyez chinois, juif, musulman, noir, gros, maigre, indien, gai. Tout en même temps.

Comme sa mes larmes sècherons celles de la Terre aussi."

Hermione se redressa, si seulement quelqu'un pouvais faire pareil avec les moldus...

 ** _Notes de l'auteure:_**

*Bien-sûr à la fin de mon texte j'ai pris l'exemple des français car se sera eux en majorité qui me lirons mais si un Québécois ou n'importe qui de francophone me lis trouvez un préjugé propre à votre nation!

C'était un texte que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête après les attentats. J'hésitais à le publier mais après des propos raciste que j'ai entendu dans la rue je peux plus. C'était vraiment insultant. Un truc du genre les noirs ne méritent pas de vivre. Sincèrement on est plus au Moyen-âge!

Tout se que j'ai mis est vrais je connais ces personnes. Je suis vraiment française depuis au moins 3 génération si sa vous aide à dépassé vos préjugés. C'est absurde de préciser sa. Horrible même mais si c'est par quoi il faut passé je le fait.

J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un quartier extrêmement non cosmopolite. Il y a de tout vraiment de tout les pays, une grande mixité c'est dépaysant croyez moi.

Je suis vivante pas morte et je vais bien on ne m'a pas agresser. Au contraire je trouve sa incroyable de vivre ici. Je remercie d'ailleurs mes parents de m'avoir permis de connaitre autant de cultures différentes en vivant ici. J'ai acquis une certaine richesse sociale et culturelle.

On m'a toujours bien traité alors que je devais être la seule blanche de la classe. Vous comprenez que je supporte pas se qui se dis en se moment. Mettez vous à ma place!

Si vous avez dépassé vos préjugés bravo et dans se cas j'ai fait se que je voulais et je suis heureuse.  
Si vous avez des doutes ou que vous n'êtes pas convaincu je suis prête à en parler par mp. Mais si non au moins réfléchissez-y. Pitié.  
Si vous n'en aviez pas j'espère que vous avez aimé le texte. Et je vous remercie. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre expérience.

Voilà! Bonne fin de semaine à tous!


End file.
